Only In The Movies
by kawaii-yumi-chan
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma do some match making hollywood style!Chpt. 9 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Only In The Movies **

**Pairing: Cc/G and V/B**

**Rating:PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or Dbz.**

**Warning: Its A/U!**

**Summary: Vegeta and Bulma do some matchmaking Hollywood style.**

Bulma ran her fingers through her long blue hair. It was hard to drive on this road no matter what time of day it was. But it suite her quite efficiently. It kept the press at bay and not to mention stalkers. Who flattered her tremendously with their gifts and declaration of their undying love. Too bad she was already taken. She fingered the brilliant diamond on her finger. Boy was she taken. Her cell began to ring and she lifted up several articles of clothes before she found it.

"Hello?" she said cradling the phone while trying to drive.

"What? How the heck does he expect me to show up at his every beck and whim? We aren't married after all." Kami she hated controlling men!

" Huh? We are? Since when?" she shrugged and sighed." Ok, tell him I'll be there."

Gosh what an ass." Ok bye, see ya later." she threw the phone over her shoulder, in the process she caught a glimpse of a sign that had her new movie on it. She gawked at it with a huge grin on her face.

Bulma finally stop being star struck and glanced at the road just in time to see the young woman she was gonna run over. She slammed on her breaks and the car made a roaring screech before it stopped dead after grazing the woman.

Bulma jumped out of the car and raced over to her. She didn't look hurt. Would it be bad if she got in her car and drove away? I mean there is no one else around she could just pretend like it didn't happen at all. To her dismay though the woman woke up and she looked at here dazedly.

"Um, Hi, I'm so sorry. I was not paying attention at all. I mean um,... are you ok?" Bulma helped her up and guided her to her car. "I'll take you to a doctor or something ."

"Its ok, I'm fine, only a scratch."

"Are you sure?" Bulma said, but she was really thinking " ha ha! I'm not getting sued! I'm not getting sued!"

The woman held out her hand, "My name is Chichi son."

"I don't need to introduce my self. You probably obviously know who I am."

"Um, no I don't think so. Have we met before?"

Bulma threw up her hands and sighed, "I'm Bulma Briefs! The actress. I stared in Blue!"

"Oh, you look different in person." Chichi said while thinking," I still have no clue who this crazy woman is."

"Yeah I know, Alot of people say that. Well I still feel horrible about running you over. Would you like to come to my house and have a drink of scotch, or gin? It'll help incase of any unseen affects." Get her drunk and then dump her she won't remember a thing!

"Sure, thank you."

"No problem."

Bulma turned around and drove back up the hill to her house, a two-story white and pale blue Victorian with a big pool and high rise windows. She could see the fascination in the other girls' eyes as she drove up closer and she let a smug smirk close on her lips.

"So what do you do Chichi?" Bulma asked as she handed her a glass of scotch.

"I'm an actress. Well I want to be an actress. I've had just a small role on one TV show and that got canceled. Actually I was on my way to my agent when we met.."

Could she have already forgotten? "Really, that's so weird! I was on the way to see my agent too!" Bulma exclaimed and sipped her gin languidly.

"I just arrived in Tokyo Hollywood a few months ago and I was hoping to meet some friends out here. But I haven't seen any of them." She stared into her glass of amber liquid with a forlorn look on her face.

"Hey if it'll make you feel better, I'll be your new friend. I'll show you the ropes and introduce you to all the posh stars! It'll be so great." Bulma gushed and downed the rest of her gin.

So Bulma and Chichi became friends. Bulma blew off her work for three days to hang out with Chichi and take her shopping. "Tonight Chichi is the premier of my big movie! I'm gonna wear an dazzling white silk gown and guess whose gonna be on my arm! Vegeta Sama! He's so hot. He was in 'Blue' with me. You just have to come with me! I've got the perfect gown for you. It's pale red with a long slit. You'll be stunning, and you'll have guys drooling all over you." She was going on non-stop and Chichi was watching her fascinated at how much she could go on.

"Um, Bulma I appreciate the offer, but I don't have anyone to go with. You'll have Vegeta Oiji and I'll be a third wheel. Anyways I really have to start looking for a job. I can't hang out with you everyday." Chichi said with a shrug and sipped the red martini in her glass.

"Non sense. I'll set you up with someone. Then I'll call up my connections and get you a staring role in a movie. I can do that you know, I'm famous." They giggled and sipped their drinks.

"Thanks B-chan."

"No prob., lets go get ready!" Bulma said and jumped up heading for her bedroom.

Chichi sat amazed at everything. She was sitting in the back of a stretch limo with one of the hottest upcoming stars of the day! She just couldn't believe it. She could already see the cameras and the crowds and the people. It was then that she became really nervous. Bulma looked at her and gave her an award-winning smile and she tried to mimic it to no avail.

"Are you nervous? Don't be. They'll love you especially when they see who you're with. The one and only Bulma Briefs! Just smile and go along with the flow. It'll be natural once you get the hang of it. And you better cause after tonight you'll be doing this a lot. "Bulma turned and looked out the window, they were stopped now and waited for their turn to step out, "Really just follow me ok. If the press asks you questions answer them if you want, you don't have to. Just make sure you smile and look fabulous. They love that." Bulma said and winked.

Chichi took a deep breath and nodded. She smiled and crossed her fingers. They waited a few more minutes before the door was open by their driver and Bulma stepped out first. She was wearing a stunning white silk designer gown which was draped sensuously over the soft rise of her breast. The hem trailed a bit on the red carpet, with a slit up the back. She smiled and immediately was bombarded with questions.

"Is that dress designer?"

"Who are you here with tonight?"

"What do you think of 'Blue'? A winner?"

Chichi stepped out and immediately felt it. What Bulma had been talking about. She was wearing a pale red, almost pink silk gown. The fluttery design and mid thigh hemline was taken abstractly from a traditional Japanese Kimono.The cameras turned on her and she caught up with Bulma.

"Bulma! Bulma! Whose this?"

"This has got a name." Chichi said angrily and Bulma laughed. "My names Chichi Son."

"Ms. Son, who are you here with tonight?"

Bulma was not paying attention at all to anything but searching the red carpet for her date. She spotted him and grabbed Chichi mid sentence.

"Chichi there's Vegeta san and Goku san. Go talk to Goku." Bulma said as she latched onto Vegeta's arm. He turned and looked at her and she smirked. The cameras focused in on the pair and the questions started rapidly.

"Woman, it's quite a spectacle that you are putting on." Vegeta said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh lighten up 'Geta."

"Mrs. Briefs. Where's your husband." one reporter asked.

Bulma shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Does he know you're here with Mr. Oiji?"

"Probably not." she said with a devilish giggle.

"Don't you feel a bit dis hearted Mrs. Briefs that you are taken?"

Bulma held up Vegeta's hand, "Nope cause he's taken too."

The media went wild over that one.

Chichi was so excited and awestruck at the same time. Just a week ago she went to see a movie that was starring the man that now held her arm. It was awesome and unfathomable. The press was now asking them questions but unlike Bulma Goku didn't say a word just smiled and led her into the theater. The movie would begin in a few minutes and Chichi sat there totally giddy, her heart aflutter.

Goku turned to her and whispered, "My, names Goku Ajiko. You look stunning in that ensemble."

Chichi blushed," Thank you, I'm Chichi." she paused out of words. Should she tell him she was a big fan? Would that seem tacky? Her thoughts were interrupted by Bulma who sat down beside her.

"He's great isn't he? Whadda I tell ya?" she turned to Vegeta and kissed his cheek.

The black screen turn white and the beginning credits started to roll onto the screen.

So what do ya guys think? Do you like or dislike? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thankies for the reviews.

The movie was a success it was a beautifully done romantic picture in which the main character father was dying and she was forced into a temporary marriage to ease his passing. Bulma and Vegeta had left half way through the movie and had returned ten minutes before it was over. Chichi had enjoyed it immensely. Considering she was sitting next to Goku Ajiko, one the most famous actors of her time. And he had complimented her! She felt like floating!

When everyone had left they began to leave, Goku ushered her out with a gentle hand at the small of her back. They walked out and Goku led her to his limo. Chichi panicked a bit and looked around for Bulma, but she was chatting up a reporter and clinging to Vegeta's arm.

Giving up she let Goku lead her to his limo, it was nice and warm. The interior was similar to Bulmas.It had a bar, an entertainment system and even a phone. Wow jut wait till she had her big break she'd be driving in style just like him." Is this your first time in a limo? I mean apart from Bulma's?"

She nodded and blushed as she felt his eyes oh her. Her heart was beating fast and there were butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what to say to him, it was like her tongue was tied and words failed her.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" he asked jokingly with a grin.

"Oh, no. It's just that you're Goku Ajiko." She said almost stuttering.

"I know who I am. That's why you won't talk to me? Would it be better if I turned around and you talk to my back?" he was being facetious but Chichi didn't catch it.

"No that wouldn't help at all." she sighed." I just can't believe that I'm on a blind date with you. Had I known that B-chan was setting me up with you, I know I would have stayed home." She chuckled and glanced out the window, then back at him.

"Now we are getting some where. What do you do? And how did you ever come by to being Bulma's 'Best Friend'?" he had a warm smile in his eyes and she sorta melted right there.

" Well its a funny story really, I was going to my Agents office, I am an actress by the way, well I hope to become a more famous one, and Bulma almost ran me over. She took me home and we went shopping and now we're best friends, I guess." She giggled and he laughed along with her.

The night was perfect Chichi thought as she sank into the warm blankets of her bed. They had driven around a bit more and he talked about his life abit. She had been too shy to divulge any other details about herself but he didn't seem to mind. When they had pulled up to Bulma's mansion, Bulma's light was on. He hugged her and kissed her briefly on the lips and said goodnight before waving and walking back to his limo and driving away. She had watched from her room as he drove down the long hill. He wanted to see her again he had said. But he wouldn't be able to for a few months, he was filming a new movie and the lead actress of the part would be his 'girlfriend' during the whole movie shoot. He assured her it was just a publicity thing. Like Bulma and Vegeta.

But Chichi was still worried. Look at Bulma and Vegeta. They had met on the set of 'Blue' and now look at them. Even if they were married to different people. Now that was all she could think about. She sighed to her self and tossed abit until she was snugly wrapped in her blankets and fell asleep.

Bulma groaned to herself as she walked around the house searching for her shoes. How could she lose those? They were thousand dollar sandals! Damn that man. "Oh its ok, You'll find them in the morning. Let's just go upstairs...," she said to herself mimicking him. Now where the hell could they be?

"Um B- chan are you ok?" Chichi asked as she sipped her warm tea.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for a pair off white sandals. I wore 'em last night and they got lost on the way up to my room." Bulma bent down and looked beneath a table.

Chichi giggled" you had company last night?"

Bulma giggled also and flashed her a smile,"Vegeta-san! What a devil!"

Chichi went back to eating her breakfast.

"So how was your date with Goku? Isn't he just wonderful. We've been friends since I met Vegeta. I think you guys are perfect for each other." Bulma gave up with a sigh and sat down,"None for me?"

"Yeah it's in the microwave. I think so too it's just that hes doing a new movie and he said that the actress that plays with him will have to be his off screen girlfriend for a while. You know for publicity and stuff. I'm afraid that..."she trailed off and drank some more tea.

"I hear ya. But you know what I've heard. The broad that's playing opposite him is married. But hey since your such a good friend of mine, I'll take care of everything."

"Nani?"

"I can do that. I have connections duh. I promise you'll be on another date with Goku tomorrow night."

"But what about his movie?"

"Just say 'Thank You' that's all I ask. Don't worry I got it." Bulma smiled and got up and started her search for her shoes again.

Chichi dismissed Bulma's rantings and finished her breakfast. She still didn't have a job so now she'd have to go find one. She couldn't mooch off Bulma forever. It was immoral and unethical.

"B-chan I'm borrowing a car is that ok? "Chichi called from downstairs once she was dressed and ready to go."B-chan?"

"Hold on one minute Chi, I'll be down in a second." Bulma yelled from her room.

More like a hour Chichi thought as Bulma finally appeared."What took you so long?"

"I was in the shower ok? Take the Lexus it'll show you have class and yet you need a job, not desperately but.. just take it ok. I'll be helping you so keep your line open ok?" Bulma hugged her and sent her on her way.

"Are you still there?"Bulma asked as she returned to her phone call.

"Yes, I'm here woman." Vegeta replied aggrivated with her.

"I need you to call Tokyo Studious and recommend Chichi Son for the part opposite Goku."

"Does she know how to act?Has she ever had a role before? Why should I?" Vegeta was only asking the necesarry questions.

"Yes she can act, Duh she has been in a role before, it was small but it was good . Please 'Geta. I'll do anything! Come on she's "shes my best friend. Plus she really likes Goku. And I think Goku really likes her too. We'll be doing them both a on 'Geta, you know you can't say no to me." she pouted and then remembered that he couldn't see it.

He chuckled on the other end,"Okay woman, I'll do it. But you owe me."

"Sure 'Geta. I love ya." she cooed into the phone.

"Bye ."

She quickly dialed Tokyo Studious and began chatting to the director.

Chichi wasn't having much luck.She had been to two casting calls stood on her feet for what seemed like hours and now she was about to give up. Damn it was hard trying to get a job in this city. She checked the Movie Classifieds once again and then turned around. As she was about to step out of the car. The phone rang.

"Hello is this Ms. Son?"

"Um yeah this is she."

"Would yu like to come down to Tokyo Studious and try out for the lead in our upcoming film?"

Chichi almost screamed when he said that. Om my Kami she thought herself. "Yes, thank you. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I look forward to seeing you." They hung up and Chichi screamed to herself and started driving.

It was unbelievable!

Chichi stood nervously outside the studio door. She had just auditiouned, and now she waited patiently outside with the other applicants. There were some very beautiful girls here and more experiened ones also.She crossed her fingers as the studio door opened.

"We are proud to announce that the part of Hitomi motiji goes to Chichi Son.Will you please come into the office so you can sign the contract." Chichi was delirious with happiness and didn't feel at all threatened by the women who now gawked at her with anger and jealousy.

After the contract was signed she drove home to Bulma's house.She could hardly contain herself until she passed by Bulma's room and heard moaning. Well I'll just tell her later. Chichi thought and went to her room.She wondered what movie she was staring in. The taping began tommorrow bright and early at 5 am.

She finally got a job, now all she had to do was learn how to act on a big professional set such as Tokyo Studios. But what she wondered about the most was who was staring opposite of her.They never did tell her and she wondered if he was old or young, handsome or bleh...she giggled and closed her eyes. If only she knew Gokus number she would call him and tell him the good news.

There was a knock on her door,"Come in."

Bulma walked in her robe. She looked dishoveled." So how did it go? did you find a job?'

"Yes its unbelievable. I got a job at Tokyo Studios. I got this call in your car and then I auditioned and I got it! Isn't that amazing?" Chichi shrieked.

Bulma shreiked also and they hugged each other screaming." Thats great. I'm gonna be busy too. I got a job on a new action flick. Its the sequel to 'Blue'."

"Thats great. Thanks B-chan for everything."

"Oh its no problem. I better get back. Vegeta gets antsy if I leave him for too long." she winked and left.

Chichi arrived on the set ten minutes early. Everything was in choas and she stood out of place. A woman came up to her. "Are you Chichi son?"

Chichi nodded. "I'm Ayatchi yuji. I'm your personal assistant. I'll show you to your trailer."

"My..trailer?" she almost stuttered.

"Of course, Ms. Son Its right next to Mr. Ajiko's Trailer. Hes the male lead by the way."

So what do you think? Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx for the reviews

Yada yada yada...don't own...just borrowing...

Chichi stood there speechless. Maybe she hadn't heard her right.," Could you repeat that please Ayatchi?"

Ayatchi looked a bit puzzled,"Repeat what? That your trailer is over there next to Mr. Ajiko's?"

She had heard right! Goku was the lead in the movie with her. And that meant that she would be able to spend lots of time with him. What a surprise! Oh but what if she couldn't do it? She had faith in herself as an actress but what if working with Goku unnerves her just as much as being in his presence? Chichi sighed and followed her assistant to her trailer. When she stepped inside she discovered that it was furnish very stylishly equipped with everything from a small t.v set to a bed incase she might want to rest. On the dresser was the script. Chichi quickly picked it up and sunk into one of the chairs and began to read it quietly. It was a good storyline and the characters were believable, she paused though as she came upon a scene that would involve her to be half naked and having sex with Goku.

That would be a stretch for her, Chichi bit her lip and set down her cold coffee. That's just how show biz went. But that didn't make it any easier for her to consider. Chichi paused in her thoughts as someone knocked on her door. She glanced at the clock and fixed her hair a bit.

"Ms. Son, its time to begin shooting. The director is waiting for you." Ayatchi said as she waited by the door for Chichi to exit.

"What about Mr. Ajiko?" Chichi threw a glance to his Trailer but it stood as it was and she continued on.

"Hes not set to film for an hour or so. The director wants to get the begging shots of you first and then he'll get to Mr. Ajiko's." Ayatchi followed behind her carrying a bunch of papers and a bottle of water. Wow Chichi had to think to herself. Before she could only dream of things like this. Her own trailer, a personal assistant! Her dreams were coming true so quickly.

Chichi sighed to herself as she waited for the director to yell 'action'. This was the fifth take on a scene where she was bursting through a door a gun cocked her partner behind her ready to take on what was on the other side. They had filmed the begging sequence and one scene of the other where she argued with her boss for more dangerous assignments. It wasn't very trying so the scene had went off without a hitch. But now she was wondering when Goku would come in.

She was giddy in a good way as the director finally gave her the cue and she kicked the door down. On the other side to her surprise was Goku. She paused as her character was supposed to and then He turned and looked at her. She could see the surprise in his eyes also but then he went back into character.

Chichi wiped her forehead and dropped the bottle of water that she had. It was now around noon and the sun plus the amplifier lights were burning down on her. They were between takes now and she sat on set watching Goku deliver lines. They had yet to be able to speak to each other. But that didn't bother her any. They would have plenty of time later.

Chichi jumped as she felt hands being placed on her eyes.

"Guess who!" Bulma said behind her and giggled as she lifted her hands and took a seat next to her. "So hows it going? Did you read the script? Huh?"

"Yes I read the script it sounds promising."

"That's not what I meant Chi, and you know it. That sex scene is pretty hot. Are you sure you can handle Goku seeing you half naked? Or is it not gonna be something new by that time?"

Chichi blushed at what she was insinuating." Whatever Bulma. I'm not gonna do anything with him so early. I've got to get to know him first, I mean when you met your husband did you just jump at him before knowing him better?" Chichi stared at her friends blank expression. "Oh yeah, bad example."

"I'm not encouraging you to be promiscuous, I'm just saying, hes a lonely man, you are lonely too..." she trailed off with a shrug as her phone rang."Hello?"

She went through a wide range of emotions. Then she hung up angrily. "I've got to go Chi. Some one is telling the press that I'm their wife. Its impossible! There is only one man...Those damn...See ya Chi-chan." She left and Chichi sat in puzzlement.

That woman was so strange. She was having an affair with Vegeta and yet she was married to another man. And on top of all that she vows that she loves this other man. It was confusing, she only hoped that her relationships would never get that complicated.

"Ms. Son you need to report to makeup, right away." Ayatchi said and Chichi nodded and headed over there.

It was now after ten at night and she was beat. Chichi ran a hand through her long hair and sighed as she gathered her stuff and got ready to leave for the night. The director and crew had been so wonderful to her. They had complimented her and it made her feel like wow. The only thing wrong with the day was the lack of contact she had with Goku. It would seem since they were both main characters they would interact with each other more but it just wasn't the case. She turned off the lights and walked out. Most everyone was already gone but there were a few people left and she waved to them and headed to her car.

Chichi gasped as she felt arms wrap around her from the back,"Chichi you were great today, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you, but its been hectic." Goku whispered into her ear and turned her around to face him.

Chichi blushed and smiled up at him, "Thank you Goku, you were good too" She shivered a bit as she thought of their situation. Her pressed against her car with one of his arms on each side of her pinning her there. He was so close to her that if she leaned in just a bit she could kiss him, finally.

"So where are you staying? I might need to pick you up tomorrow night." He had a small smile on his lips and Chichi smiled back.

"I'm staying with Bulma for the time being. But I hope after this movie I'll be able to afford an apartment of my own .I feel so bad for mooching off Bulma, but I'll pay her back."

Goku ran a finger over her lips and then leaned and kissed her.

Chichi paused unable to move as his lips gently worked on hers. It was unbelievable soft. He didn't push her but continued to kiss her until she let her self go and kissed him back. Goku drew away and looked down at her.

"I've been wanting to do that from the first moment I saw you." He kissed her again, this time a small peck on her lips."I will see you tomorrow bright and early." With that he turned and walked away towards his car.

Chichi knocked on the front door of Bulma's mansion. She had been knocking for quite a while and there was no answer. She had misplaced her key and now she didn't know what to do. She didn't have any money with her, she hadn't expected she would need it. She slid down against the door and pulled out her phone. She dialed Bulma's cell and waited.

"Shh... Hello you've reached Bulma Briefs (giggle) please leave a message and I'll get back to you...stop it...(giggle)...(beep)."

"Bulma its me Chichi, I forgot my key and can't get in the house, um if you get this in the morning don''t bother."

She sighed and stared out into the night, she didn't know any one else except Vegeta and Goku. She pulled out her cell again and dialed Vegetas number, he must know where Bulma was, after all they were always together, which again confused the hell out of her.

"Hello?" A grumpy voice answered.

"Vegeta?" Chichi asked hopefully.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Its Chichi Son, do you happen to know where Bulma is? I can't find my key and I can't get into the house."

"Yeah shes right here. Shes sleeping but she won't be any use to you. We're in Nagasaki. For the movie. Call Goku you can crash at his place. If you don't feel comfortable with that hes got a key to my place you can stay there. His number is 554-2633."

"Hang up the phone already Vegeta, I need you."

"I've got to go, Good night." He hung up the phone.

Chichi wondered if she should call him or sit on the porch the whole night, she dialed up his number.

"Hello?" He sounded very sleepy.

"Um, Goku? This is Chichi I need a favor. I'm locked out of Bulma's and I have no where to stay do you think that maybe..." She trailed off.

"Of Course I'll be right there."

"thank you so much Goku."

"No problem Chichi." He hung up.

It was about ten minutes before he pulled up. He opened the door for her and she climbed in beside him.

so what do you think? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chichi buckled her seat belt, and then he drove away."Thanks again Goku. I'm so sorry I woke you up.I don't know what Bulma's always thinking.But I can't blame her for everything. It is partially my fault for losing my key." She shrugged and glanced at him, surprised to see him grinning."What's so funny?"

"You are rambling. Its quite becoming of you. The sound of your voice, the different octanes, its quite amazing."

Chichi looked at him with a ' what the hell are you saying' look on her face.

"I like to hear you speak." he said clarifying it for her. She nodded and blushed letting her eyes travel to the car infront of them now.

"So do you live around here?" She could have kicked herself after she said that. Of course he lives close, he got there so quick.He must think she was a boob or something.

"Yeah I live just a few blocks down on Capsule 2 blvd. Vegeta showed me the place. Its great, very spacious gotta warn you though I hardly spend much time here though so its not very homely. I'm usually traveling or I stay at hotels." He glanced out the window and then turned off heading down a dimly lit roadway.

Chichi stared out her window amazed once again at how suddenly she had hit it big. There she was sitting the passenger seat of a beautiful silver Lexus, owned by one of the worlds most known actors, heading to his home.What would her father say once he saw her?She'd have to call him soon and tell him how she was doing.

They pulled up to a mansion that looked like it could dwarf Bulma's. He turned and gave her a faint smile before getting out. He waited for her before they proceeded into his house.It was beautifully furnished. The theme of colors ranged from dark scarlet to a deep blue that almost resembled black.

He lead her through the front rooms pointing out where everything was."If you want a midnight snack or anything the kitchen is always full."

He wasn't joking Chichi thought as she saw the mounds of food that sat on the counter tops. She would bet that both fridges were full and also the curbbourds. Did he eat all this by himself?

"And this is your room. There's a bathroom in there too .I'm sorry I don't have any woman's clothes, but I'll be glad to let you borrow some of mine."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." He nodded and left. Chichi turned and began to explore the massive room. Like the rest of the house it was decorated sparsely. With a single four poster bed, dark mahogany wardrobe, and a vanity table. Chichi kicked off her shoes and was surprised how plush the indigo carpet was.

"Here you go.I hope they fit ok. You can wash if you want, just go straight down the hall and its the last door on the left." He smiled and handed her the pile of clothes and things.

"thanks Goku, Goodnight."

"Good night Chichi."

Goku drove her to work the next day. She was annoyed at herself because she felt embarrassed. She knew what it would look like, her arriving to work with him, in his clothes. She felt like she could die as they pulled up to the studio.Out side stood the director, Mr. Mortisumo talking to a young blonde with a microphone shoved beneath his mouth.Next to her stood a man hoisting a camera on his shoulder.

Oh no! Just when she thought things couldn't be worse. Chichi sighed and slid a little down in her seat.

Goku peered over at her,"Is something wrong Chichi?"

"You don't see her? That reporter? What if she sees us? It'll be in the tabloids tommorrow!" She said exasperated at his calmness.

Goku began to chuckle." Is that all?Don't worry Chichi." He turned to her fully then," Let me explain how things work here. You take bad situations and make them into something good. No matter where you go or what you do once you are in the public eye, they are always gonna watch you and you'll find that sometimes press is a good thing. No matter how innocent a situation is, they will take what they percive and twist it to what they want it to be. In this case. We could use this introduce you to the general public. And promote the movie at the same time. It will work out." He smiled and leaned in slightly and kissed her cheek."Don't sweat it."

Chichi nodded a little reassured by what he said. He got out and she followed suit. As they passed by the blonde reporter immediatly jumped on them.

"Mr Ajiko. Its great to see you, looking good as ever." she said, but she was paying more attention to how Chichi was dressed."And new comer Chi chi Son is it?"

Chichi nodded." And do you always dress in mens clothes Ms. Son? Or was this a one nights thing?" Vicious Chichi thought as she looked up at Goku.

"I don't think thats any of your business. Now is that all?" Goku asked completely in control of the situation.

" I'm sorry, Gomen Ms. Son. What can you tell me about the new movie?" She wasn't sorry at all. She had that same fake megawatt smile on as she turned to Goku and he explained a small portion of the plot.

"And you Ms. Son what role do you play?" the reported quipped.

She was about to answer it when her phone rang. Chi turned and answered it walking slightly away from them. "Hello?"

"hey Chi its me, Bulma."

"Hey Bulma what's up?"

"I'm sorry about last night. I'll send you my key ok, you should have it by tonight. How did things go at Gokus house? Was he a perfect gentleman or did he show you anything?" Bulma asked as she giggled.

"He was a gentleman. Get your mind out of the gutters Bulma, not everyone thinks about sex every five seconds."

"What are you accusing me of?" Bulma asked mock serious.

"Where's Vegeta?"

"Um..."

"My point exactly. That's another thing I need to ask you. When are you coming back in?"

"Tonight. There's a party. One of my friends are throwing a party. Of course you and Goku are invited. Its just top A-list. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. On second thought I'll send you something hip. They have some crazy fashions here. I bought a dress that's not a dress at all. I don't know how to describe it you'll have to see it. But anyways I gotta go Vegeta is waiting for me. Bye"

"Bye Bulma." Chichi closed her cell phone and was relived to see the reporter had left.

They had been filming the whole day and now at the end of the day they had completed perfectly one of the movies action packed fight scenes. It was between her and Goku. She had amazed them when she was able to do all the moves and stunts by herself. What they didn't know was that her father was a martial arts guru. He had started teaching her from she was very young and now she was a skilled fighter. What he had wanted her to be. But instead she chose a path of glamor and spotlight.

Goku was also an impressive fighter. She could not tell what was real and what had been fake. He had met her blow for blow. But his character was supposedly other worldly and he possessed the power to emit fire blast from his palms. The special effects worked those in perfectly she had thought as she watched the scene run by on the directors monitor. He had complimented her on her knowledge of combat, and her perfect fighters stance.

She sighed and flipped off the monitor and glanced around her trailer. Things have already began to change in her life and now she's going to go to a party where only Kami knows who is gonnna be there. Uh! She just hoped that she'd fit in, and not make a country girl fool out of her self.

Thanks for the reviews. Please check out my other fic too


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews

Chichi sighed to herself and waited for Goku beside his car. She was marooned there until he was ready to go cause her car was sitting infront of Bulma's house. As Bulma had promised a key to her mansion and a dress? arrived a little before they had stopped filming. The plan was Goku would take her home and then she'd meet them at the party in an hour or so. It was always fashionable to be a little late.

Goku finally arrived and he unlocked the doors.He had a wide grin on his face and Chichi wondered what the director had told him to get him so happy."So what did the director say?"

"Hm? Oh nothing really we were just talking about scene selection, and which scenes we were hoping to accomplish before the weekends. But he did tell me you were doing an excelent job. You are quite an actress." It was deeper than that, she could tell but she dropped it and began thinking about the party.

We Chichi arrived at the soriee, she felt darwfed by the company she was in. Bulma hadn't lied there were only A-list actors, actress, singers and musicians there. She looked around for Bulma or any familiar face but found none. So she drifted towards the bar. It took up most of one side of the room, like one you would find in a pub or something of that nature. The bartender was a young man with a bright smile. He was in the process of flirting with a young actress when she sat down.

Chichi took a chance and glanced at the woman he was flirting with and almost fell off her seat. It was Bulma. But she looked different her hair, instead of its natural aqua hue was now brilliant blonde and done up in such a way that she looked like and old english debutante, instead of a 21st century actress.

Bulma looked severly annoyed by him but she smiled at the bartender anyways. She kept glancing somewhere across the room and Chichi wondered who she was looking for, maybe Vegeta? She was about to get up and go over there when Vegeta came back from wherever he was and he had no doubtly seen the exchange between the two of them and he looked like he was pissed. But you couldn't tell cause he hid it beneath a cool smirk.

Chichi watched as Vegeta glared at the bartender and then wrote something down on a napkin. the bartender read the small note then glanced from Bulma too a very angry Vegeta. He guickly apologiesed and Vegeta said something and the man brought Vegeta and Bulma some free drinks. Chichi giggled to herself as Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta and started kissing him.

She stood up and walked over to them and immediatly Bulma latched off of him and hugged her.

"Hey Chi, how have you been doing? Don't you just love the dress? I can't believe what a brgain it was. It fits you superbly, I bet Goku would just drool when he sees you in it." Bulma gushed at her friend and Chichi blushed.

"Yeah, Thanks for the dress Bulma its really nice. Hi Vegeta." Vegeta had already gone back to his drink he just nodded in her direction and Bulma giggled.

"Don't mind him, hes just a little miffed right now, the bartender was hitting on me and He got mad.I just love it when he gets protective of me! Anyways wheres Goku? Shouldn't he be here already?" She had sat down arleady and Chichi took a seat beside her.

"Yeah but I haven't seen him, I just got here. By the way you look very nice with your hair like that, I hardly reconized you as a blonde." Chichi commented on her hair, now taking a closer look and examining the elaborate twists that flowed from her scalp.

"You like it for real? Its for my part in the movie. I didn't like it at first but it grew on me. But I can't wait to rinse this stuff out and go back to my original aqua. Why don't you call Goku and see where he is." Bulma suggested and Chichi nodded, opting to go to a quieter room.

Chichi began to walk down the hallway and peer into the rooms trying to find one that wasn't occupied. She was about to open a door when she heard some one talking, it was a females voice, she reconized it from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it, She slitted the door a bit and peeped in. The woman was clinging to a mans arm and she was looking up at him with a smirk on her face. She tried to get a better look at the mans face.

She gasped quickly ripping the door shut and turning away almost running down the hall.She through open a door to an unlit room and slid against it. Her mind was racing as was her heart and she could have kicked herself for how stupid she had been.Of course this was Tokyo Hollywood, it wasn't posh to be with some lame new comer like her.

Chichi blinked once to stop the small crystaline tears that were forming on her lashes, they stung as the slid down her now pale cheek.She ran her hand viciously against her eyes and wiped them away angrilly. She had been the fool, conned by a simple man, who she thought cared for her if only a little bit. She sighed and turned on the lights. The small room she was in must serve as a washing room. There was detergent and soaps and stuff laying around. She walked over to the mirror and glanced at herself. Thank godness she had opted for less makeup that night. She picked up a towel and wiped the rest off, applying just a tiny bit of mascara and a dab of soft pink lipstick.

She looked her self over and decided that she looked grogeous and walked out. She return to the bar, Bulma and Vegeta had disappeared, probably to a vacant room or somewhere. She felt like a gin or a scotch or maybe something adventurous like long island icetea or a sex on the beach, a bloody mary was also sounding good right then.

"Bartender bring me a bloody mary please, and follow that up with a long island icetea." The bartender looked at her for a moment in something akin to shock, or fasignation but then smiled and mixed up her drinks.

It was four Long Island Iceteas, two Bloody Marys, and one Sex on the Beach, later that Chichi decided she had had enough. It was a good thing too casue she was drunk out of her gourd.She layed her head down for a while listening to the wild hypnotic punk music that pulsated throughout the room. She felt like dancing, but yet she felt like staying put. Her head was pounding along with the bass of the electric guitars and her heart was dancing to the beat.

She had never been drunk before and now she marveled at how wonderfully different it felt. Like she could do anything. She smiled to herself and looked around the room, All the pretty lights and the dazzling people. She giggled and tried to stand up only to find her legs felt like butter. Maybe she'd sit for just a little longer.

Goku was finally able to pull himself from that woman. He was a particulary nice guy, but some people didn't know how to take no for an answer. He had arrived at the party and he immediatley began looking for Chichi, he had promised her a dance and a drink. Moji had grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room. She was an actress not very talented but she got by, she had been in his last film, a supporting role.Goku knew she had had a huge crush on him and had been going around telling the media that they were an item, he had squelshed all the rumors but she just wouldn't quit.

He now searched the room for Chichi. She should have been there a while ago, had she left? Where was Bulma and Vegeta? He was getting frustrated now and he headed over to the bar for a drink.

Goku peered into the crowd of dancers, but he still couldn't find her. He glanced at all the people at the bar. He didn't see her, but some woman had probably gotten drunk, cause she had her head down. He looked a bit closer and reconized the color of the dress Chichi had been holding as he had drove her home.

Could that be Chichi? Drunk as hell and passed out? Goku immiediatly got up and walked over to her.

"Chichi, Chichi." Who was that calling her name.It sounded familiar yet so far away.She giggled and kept her eyes closed. Were they playing some kind of childish game? Maybe hide and go seek?

"Chichi, are you ok?" Goku shook her gently and she startled up. She looked at him, but yet she looked right passed him. She giggled and touched his nose.

"Ha ha I got you," she slurred and she giggled losing her balance and falling against him." You caught me!" She exclaimed and laughed.

She was definaltly drunk, Goku thought. He'd have to take her home, she was in no condition to drive.

Ok plz review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews

"Chichi? Chichi can you stand?" Goku tried to set her down but she clung tight to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Carry me. I wanna go home!" she said with a slight slur. She had her eyes closed and she let her feet trail on the ground.

Goku wrapped his arms around her and then scooped her up until her head was cradled against his chest. She was laughing now for some odd reason.She ran her hands over his chest and giggled,"Who ever you are..." she hiccupped and must have lost track of what she had been saying cause she began poking him in the chest repeatedly.

"Chichi please stop that. Its me Goku. You're drunk so I'm going to take you home ok?"She stared up at him blankly and then burts into laughter.

"You're a movie star." she said nodding like she just uncovered a big secret." Ha ha, I'm going home with a movie star!" She giggled a bit then became still in his arms.

Goku finally pulled up to Bulma's house, all the lights were off. Bulma and Vegeta must have flew back to Nagasaki early.He parked his car in front and got out, Chichi was dozing in the passenger side peacefully.

The whole night he suspected had been ruined by Moji. If he had not been captured by her, He and Chichi would have had a wonderful time.He knew why he hadn't had a good time, but what had caused Chichi to drink so much? He'd have to ask her when he saw her tommorrow.

He grunted softly to himself as he picked her up and carried her to the door step.Hm...where could the keys be? It was difficult to juggle holding Chichi and searching through her purse so he tossed her over his shoulder and resumed his search. Finally after searching to the depths of the small handbag he found a set of keys.

He reconized the first two to be Lexus brand keys, the next to didn't work in the lock. It was the smallest key on the set. He shoved the door opened and paused turning to the left of him to flip on the lights.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he saw a trail of men and womens clothes on the floor. Maybe Vegeta and Bulma decided to return in the morning.He had no idea where her room was and wasn't about to walk in on Bulma and Vegeta so he decided to lay her to rest on the sofa in the den.It was soft and actually very plush, she would be comfortable there. He left her and went to the linen closet to get a blanket.

Chichis eyes fluttered open and she stared at the white ceiling.A grin came over her lips and she laughed. This ride was fun! All the weird colors and shapes, sh'd have to remember to visit again. She paused in her sordid thoughts and wondered where exaclty she was.This didn't look like the party.In fact there was no one there. She sat up and placed a hand to her temple. That wasn't a good idea, immedialtly her head began to throbb.

Goku finally returned from the washer room with a soft blanket and an extra pillow. He found Chichi awake and rubbing her eyes. She turned and stared at him, with a lopsided smile on her lips. Her hair had been tousled and the little make up she had worn was now gone. She looked beautiful.

He walked over the couch and sat beside her handing her the pillow and blanket. "Chichi you should get some rest, its almost one in the morning and you have to show up at work tomorrow bright and early at seven. " He gently pushed her back so she was lying down and laid the sheet on her. She was still smiling and then she closed her eyes and tossed slightly getting comfortable.

"Good night Chichi, sleep tight. I'll see ya in the morning." He smoothed a few loose strands of her long ebony hair from her face and kissed her cheek softly before getting up and leaving.

Chichi woke up with a massive headache the next morning. The room would not stay still and her temples throbbed so much. At first she didn't know where she was until she sat up and began walking around. Her stomach was hurting her now just as almost every part of her was. She didn't know when she got home last night or how she got home. She only hoped she hadn't acted foolishly last night after she had gotten drunk. She was now wondering why she had gotten drunk in the first place. Everything seemed to slip from her grasp and she recollected nothing. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was a little pass nine am and she smiled at the clock as it blurred.

There was a note on the counter and she walked over to it. It was from Bulma. She would be returning in a few days after her filming was finished. There was also something on there about an account or something but Chichi paid no attention to it, instead she stuffed it into a drawer and walked up stairs to her bedroom.

It was only after her shower did Chichi begin to regain her self. She panicked and began to scrabble as she realized she was late for work and the director was probably gonna have her hung for this. She quickly slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt before rushing to one of Bulma's BMWs and hopping in. She arrived forty-five minutes after ten and her personal assistant instantly appeared by her side.

"Ms. Son, the director wants to see you in his office. Then you need to hurry to make up and wardrobe and prepare for the old castle scene." She said, reading off the small post it note she had in her hand.

"Thank you." Chichi said and walked towards the directors' office.

Chichi sat in make up a little miffed at herself. The director had chewed her out good. The only reason he hadn't considered replacing her was that Goku insisted that she stay on cast. That and she was really good considering she was still a new comer.

The woman was finally finished with her make up and Chichi was glad, she was wearing a dark blue jump suit with the ensign of the sector she worked for. When her assistant had mentioned the castle scene Chichi had knew something was connected to that scene. She just hadn't been able to recollect what it was. But now after she had had time to think about the progression of the story she realized just exactly where they were and what was coming up. She had dreaded these scenes from the beginning, but the director wanted to get them out of the way.

She hopped she wouldn't chicken out, and was able to perform under the pressure. She sighed and walked onto the set. Goku was no where in sight and Chichi hopped that he stayed that way. At least for the time being. She remembered it now and he was an asshole.

Every thing in one way or another was because of him. She was late because she had woken up with a splitting headache and a hang over, she had an hangover cause she had been drunk, she had been drunk cause she drank herself to oblivion, she had drank herself to oblivion cause she had seen Goku and some woman together alone in some room.

The director signaled to the cameras to start filming and then the box girl, as Chichi liked to call her, snapped the box together and the director started a ten count. It was time to clear her mind of everything and assume the role of this bull headed cop that she was playing. She smirked to herself and got into position. The director finally yelled action and Chichi began climbing the steps.

The hall was long and winding and there was no light except the candles that stood on their pedestals on the wall. She followed them, gun held up in front of her ready to shoot. She kept the same stern concentrated grimace on her face as she walked up the steps, all the while her mind was racing and she was thinking of what was to come. From behind her there came a movement and she turned and looked back. Nothing there, she turned and continued , but again she felt something, she spun around and pointed her gun into the darkness.

"Show yourself!" she screamed and it echoed back to her. The candles began to go out, one after the other until soon the entire hallway was out and she was in darkness. Chichi stood there trapped in fear. But with a fierce determination she turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. It was then that she encountered a solid wall of flesh. The warmth from him emerated towards her and she was then overwhelmed by something she felt herself get weak and she collapsed.

"Cut, that's a wrap." The director shouted and the lights returned.

Chichi stood up and she glanced at Goku who was walking away listening to his personal assistant. Hers appeared and began to talk.

"You'll need to go to make up and wardrobe to get ready for the next scene. Forgive me but I have to ask Ms. Son are you nervous? I mean it's a big scene and you guys will be ….." she trailed off and Chichi knew what she was saying.

Could she tell her that she was scared out of her mind?" Yeah I 'm a little nervous, but its not like we'll be doing anything really." Chichi smiled and walked away to make up.


	7. Chapter 7

1Hey everyone I'm back after a loooooong hiatus I feel refreshed and ready to go, so as always thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh a warning there is a slight bit of lime in it but nothing overtly graphic or anything. Thanks!

Chichi paced her trailer almost frantically. They would begin shooting the scene in about ten minutes and she was silently building her self up. This most definitely would be a breaking point and not to mention one of the hardest points in her career so far and of what was to come. If she performed this scene horribly the chemistry of the characters would be mulled down to almost nothing. She sighed and sat down on the couch.

At least she looked the part, although she didn't think the blush which now reddened her cheeks were entirely from makeup. She was dressed in beautiful silk, which started at the top of her shoulders and sprouted until it covered over her body. The deep blue of the color also matched what Goku would be wearing.

Chichi glanced up at the door as someone knocked on it. Was it time already? It couldn't be, it didn't seem like all of two minutes had gone by.

"Come in," she called and rose glancing at herself in the mirror.

Goku walked in dressed in what his character frequently wore, but this suit was blue. " How are you feeling Chichi? When I left you last night you weren't doing too good." He closed the door behind him and stood almost awkwardly against it.

"Fine, thank you for driving me home." She snapped unable to forget what he had done to her.

Goku was taken aback by her angry tone. What had gotten into her? Had he done something that he wasn't aware of?

"Well I just came to see if you were ready for a scene like this. Its my first love scene also so at least we'll both be awkward at it." He smiled but she turned away from him.

Chichi shrugged, " Its no big deal anyways. Its not like you haven't had plenty of practice."

"Chichi what has gotten into you? You drank yourself sick last night and now you have such smart retorts to everything I say?" This time it was Goku who had gotten angry and he had crossed his arms in frustration.

" Nothing has gotten into me. I'm just beginning to see what the real Tokyo Hollywood is like. Lying and going behind someone's back when you know that---" she paused and snapped her mouth shut. " What ever its not like I care anyways its your life."

Goku could not figure out what she was going on about. To his knowledge he had not told her one lie and he had never went behind her back and did--, so that's what it was. She must've seen him and Moji together and she was jealous. If only she knew she didn't have anything to be jealous about, Moji was nothing to him.

"Chichi, you've misunderstood. It's easy to explain. If you think that there's something --" he was cut off by the knock on the door behind him and he was tempted to just tell them to go away, instead he opened the door and her personal assistant stood there.

"Um … the director wants you both on the set right now." If she was thinking something about the predicament that they were in she said nothing as she turned and headed towards the directors office.

"Can we finish this later Chichi? Don't say no cause we have to get this settled." Goku asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, which now framed her lovely face.

" We don't have anything to settle Goku, but we can talk." She walked passed him and went towards the set. He followed behind her more than a little annoyed at the situation.

"Ok everyone take your places, Goku I want you to come in from the left, Chichi just stay where you are, just perfect. And we'll begin filming in 30 seconds." The director said and motioned to the cameras to begin setting up for filming.

Chichi took a last second deep breath and hoped that she would be able to remember all her lines. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was some where else. She quickly feigned sleep as the director yelled 'Action '.

Chichi's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the dimly lit room. Where was she? Her head was still spinning a little from the blow to her head. She tried to shake herself but she was surprised to find that her hands were bound. She half-heartedly looked to her wrist, catching sight of the blue of the cloth that now lay softly against her skin. Why was she wearing this? Her wrists were bound to the headboard of a bed. A bed?

"I see you have awoken." She heard a voice say from somewhere in the corner. She tried to focus in on who was there but her eyes still hadn't got accustomed to the little light, yet. He approached her and she immediately recognized him.

He must have knocked her out and tied her to this bed. And he had dressed her in these clothes. Everything was coming back to her now and Chichi stared at him angrily. "Untie me now." She growled at him and pulled against the rope that bound her wrists.

"Now why would I do that? I went through all that trouble in tying you there, It must be for a reason." He was beside the foot of the bed now and he ran a finger up her leg towards her thigh. She kicked at him but he grabbed it and held it in a tight grasp.

Chichi bit her lip and tried to squirm free. "Let me go now, you monster, I will not let you have me."

Goku still held her leg, but he smirked. " You came here searching for me, and now you found me. Its only fitting that you get what you deserve. You've been a thorn in my side since the moment I arrived. Now you will get your just reward."

"Don't touch me!" she screamed and tried even harder to wiggle out of the ropes but that only made them bite farther into her skin.

"Cut!" the director yelled,"Make up, start with just a little blood on her wrists." He said and the young girl quickly began dabbing Hollywood blood on her wrists," That's good enough, action in 10 seconds."

Chichi watched the blood that ran from her wrists and began to feel the pain of her actions. He couldn't do this to her, he was the bad guy she was the good guy. This never happened to the protagonist!

He climbed on the bed and straddled her drawing her leg s up on either side of him. He ran his hand through her hair, then over her lips. She was powerless against him but she continued to struggle even though his grasp on her was strong.

Goku bent and kissed her. It was quite forceful and she turned her head. This made him angry and he grabbed her face roughly and stared down at her. He leaned down and began kissing her again. It might have appeared to be a vicious kiss but in reality it was quite chaste, it was just his lips pressed against hers.

"Cut, Make up. Just a little blood on her lip." The director yelled and again the young girl quickly applied blood on her lips, This must have been different cause it had a slightly sweet taste to it. "Ok and action in ten seconds."

Goku leaned down and began to lick the small dribble of blood that had came from her lip. Chichi laid there motionless unable to move cause he had her lock in a tight grip.

" You taste wholly palatable."

Chichi had to fight the disgust from her voice. "You bastard." She seethed and he chuckled.

"What does my heritage have to do with this?" he smirked and untied the top of her dress. He pulled it down, until Chichi could feel the cool air on her bare skin. She took a deep breath and tried to imagine her some where else. Some where were she wasn't being undressed by a man that she liked terribly who didn't seem to like her back. He ran a tentative finger over the rise of her breast. She could see the same fear and emotion mirrored in his eyes as he looked down at her.

He unzipped the length of her dress until he could part it open. It would appear that she was fully naked, but actually she was wearing skin colored panties that gave the appearance of nakedness. Her breasts were actually naked and he stared at them with a kind of appreaction that she didn't think the character processed.

Goku bent his head and began placing kisses on her neck, trailing down across her shoulders and chest. He dipped his tongue slightly between her collarbone, then left a wet trail down to her breast.

Chichi's skin began to feel very warm and she could feel herself blushing. Goku was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her skin. She started to panic as he neared closer to his destination. Goku must have sensed her tense and he bent his lips close to her ears, "Relax Chichi, its just me. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just imagine that I'm some one you love."

Chichi did exactly that, his words some how relaxed the tension that had built up in her. He bent and began kissing her breast and she moaned. He continued to do so until she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. He sat up and began to undress, when he was half naked Chichi watched in wonder as he climbed back on the bed removing the rest of his clothes.

His hips nestled between hers. He too was wearing the skin colored underwear so it appeared that he was naked also. He wouldn't actually be thrusting into her, instead it would actually be like a grinding motion. He began and she moved her hips with him. It felt kinda weird to have him pressed against her like that but it was comforting that he was feeling the same awkwardness as she was.

"And cut! That was great you two. That's a wrap. We'll start again bright and early 6 o'clock. See ya in the morning. "The director said and Goku climbed off of her and slipped on the robe that was handed to him. Chichi sat up and also put on the robe that was handed to her. She glanced over at Goku but he looked a bit pensive as he glanced down at his watch. He turned towards and saw her watching him and gave her a brief smile.

"You did good job Chichi." He murmured and she nodded her thanks. Her assistant came up beside her and handed her an envelope. And began to lead her towards her trailer.


	8. Chapter 8

As always thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks!

Chichi ran a hand through her now tousled hair and placed the small envelope into her purse and began to walk away from her trailer. Gokus car was already gone when she got to the parking lot and she sighed. She was still angry with him, but now she was angry with herself even more. She could still feel the slight sensations that had bubbled inside her when Goku had kissed her and had touched her. She shouldn't be thinking of him in any sense but as an actor, and she an actress. He was a damn good one she had to admit, he had made her think that he actually liked her.

She sighed and slipped into her car and drove home. When she arrived there she pulled out her keys which were now attached to the inside pocket of her purse so no more embarrassing mishaps could start with them.

Chichi chewed her bottom lip gently and climbed the stairs to her room. Bulma hadn't come back yet, she must still be in Nagasaki. She took off her shoes and flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. What was she going to do for the rest of the day? Take a nice soothing scented bath and then maybe she'd watch a movie and order pizza or maybe Chinese. She sighed and rolled over until she was on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Watching a movie and eating Pizza or Chinese would be great if she had friends to enjoy it with. Goku was out of the question, especially now with how confused she felt. Bulma was gone, and she knew no one else.

Another lonely night. Chichi sighed and got up to take a shower. Maybe she'd just turn in early so she'd have a fresh start in the morning. She gathered up some of the many scented oils Bulma had equipped each guestroom with and headed into the shower.

Just as she closed the door and started the water running her cell phone began to ring.

Goku closed his cell phone and sat back on his couch. He'd try to call her again in a few minutes. He had deposited his check already and now just lounged around his house. He really need to talk to Chichi and explain to her that he did like her. He seriously was thinking about putting a restraining order on Moji or something.

He wasn't one prone to anger but when she was concerned. He shrugged it off and walked over to his kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge. There was some old Chinese food and some left over pizza. New Chinese or new pizza would be better. Maybe he'd drop by Chichi's with a box of pizza and a movie and then they'd be able to talk.

His phone began to ring and he shut the fridge door and answered it, walking up towards his room."Hello?"

"Goku, this is Bulma."

"Hey Bulma how's it going?" He rifled through his wallet and picked out a couple bills and then began to change.

"Everything's great, where's Chichi? I tried calling her at the house phone and her cell but she isn't answering. Is she there with you?" Her voice had taken that certain licentious tone that she had when she was trying to insinuate something.

"No she isn't here with me, she's incensed with me right now. I was just going to pop over there and see what's up with her. Why do you need something from her?" Goku was now walking outside, he turned and set the security code before climbing into the drivers seat and taking off.

"She's mad at you why? Did you do something to her? You might be my friend, and Vegeta's best friend but if you ever hurt her I will not hesitate to hurt you." Goku laughed, he knew she was serious but the threat was absurd. She was a little wisp of a thing and he was built (oh yeah).

"Do you remember Moji? She dragged me into a room and tried to seduce me. Chichi must have seen us together and thought I was doing something with her. I would never hurt Chichi."

"Damn right." Bulma said with a laugh. " Well I was just calling to say that I heard about a certain scene in your new movie that was steamy. I think you guys have perfect chemistry and I can't wait to read the reviews when it opens."

Goku chuckled and wondered how exactly Bulma knew these things. He sighed and then realized that something was different. He couldn't hear Vegeta in the background and Bulma seemed too composed. "Where's Vegeta?"

"That asshole? I don't know and I don't care. I tried to tell him something and the bastard wouldn't listen. I think he went out to get something to eat. I hope he never comes back." She miffed and he could tell she meant it.

"Well I hope you guys can settle what ever is arift between the two of you. I'll call you back later ok. "

"Sure, bye Goku."

Goku parked next to Chichi's car and locked his doors before going up to the door and knocking. It was after quite a while before the door opened and a aggravated Chichi opened the door." What do you want Goku?"

"I just dropped by to check up on you. Bulma's been trying to call you and she couldn't reach you." He stepped passed her and shut the door behind him.

Chichi eyed him," I don't need you to check up on me I'm an adult if you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself."

Goku turned and glanced at her, she was in a simple blue terry robe and her hair was still wet. She must have been in the shower. He smiled as he mused, all that worry for nothing." I know I don't have to check up on you Chichi. I wanted to. We still have to talk. Do you want to order pizza or Chinese cause I am not taking no for an answer."


	9. Chapter 9

As always thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own the characters or anything, maybe some day after I have gotten rich and am able to hire professional ninja assassins to do my evil-er- never mind I don't own.

Chichi sighed and frowned, he had barged in here like he owned the place or something and now he was demanding that she talk to him. The nerve of him. She planted her hands on her hips and shook her head." I don't appreciate you barging in here and expecting me to concede on your terms. I was about to go to bed so maybe tomorrow. I'm in no mood right now."

To her surprise he had wondered off and she wondered if he had heard a word she had said. She found him in the kitchen his head buried behind the door of her fridge. He rose with a frown on his face," Maybe we should get pizza. Do you think they'll find this place?" He flipped his cell phone and turned away from her. He must have it on speed dial because immediately he was chatting up the other person. Like they were close friends, they probably were from what she had seen. He was a very likable guy.

Chichi turned away and walked up the stairs. There she went again, thinking about him in that way. He was out of her reach, it seem, as everything in Tokyo Hollywood was. Everything was so fake here, she didn't know what was real and what was make believe. Like he had said she would have to be his ' girl friend for the duration of the filming and the promotion side of the movie, but after that what then? What would happen when all the hype of the movie was gone and they had moved on to different movies or maybe t.v? Would she just suddenly break it off with him in the public eye and that would be that?

Chichi changed into a pair of slacks and an oversized T-shirt, after all she was planning to go to bed after a quick talk. They had nothing to discuss really, she knew what she saw and as innocent as he may seem, nothing could change the fact that that woman had had him and she had been smiling as if he was hers.

She was finding it very hard to brush her hair now as she thought of it. He had made a complete fool of her, even if it had been inadvertent. She was sure that everyone had noticed her face down on the bar drunker than anything. She hadn't glanced at a paper or anything so she didn't know if she had been in it even if it was a small section. That's the kind of press she didn't need. Chichi glared at herself in the mirror and set down her brush, why was she worrying about this anyways? It was in the past, whatever she had thought could have exist between them was now long gone out of her mind and she saw him as a working partner and nothing else.

Goku hung up his phone and took a seat. It felt actually very warm, like a family home or something. He glanced around and wondered if Chichi had retired to her bedroom and locked herself in. He looked down at the carpet and closed his eyes briefly and imagined her walking down the stairs and taking a seat across from him. With a stern look on her face. She actually looked very beautiful when she was angry.

He opened his eyes and peered out the large window that was facing a very large swimming pool which was illuminated by several colorful lights that gave the impression of a romantic sunset. He rose and went to stand by the window. He didn't have a pool, he had no need for one, he was a lousy swimmer. He opened the glass door and drew them apart before stepping into the cool night air. It was a very nice change for him. He didn't usually go out at night, he was a homebody unless of course Bulma and Vegeta had dragged him out to dinner or something.

He wanted to take Chichi out sometime. Like a real date, just the two of them in a nice romantic setting. Somewhere where there wasn't a lot of press and few people. He'd have her all to himself. He found her quite interesting. A small country girl, coming to Tokyo Hollywood to be a big star. She had that sort of innocence about her. He on the other hand had been born and raised in the big city. He had moved just a few years ago leaving his father, a straight suit businessman all the way, and his mother. She was something else, something very special. He saw something of her in Chichi, maybe it was her eyes how they seem to lead him into her soul.

"So what do you want to talk about? I'm really tired, so I'm gonna skip on the pizza." Chichi took a seat on one of the one seaters, a plush almost crimson leather couch. She tucked both her legs under her and rested her head against the back. He came in from outside and stood there a while before shutting the doors and coming to sit across from her. He held a thoughtful look on his face, but he smiled at her and leaned back in the matching couch.

"Let's wait for the pizza, I'm famished. In the meantime we can get to know each other better." She didn't want to know him any better. She knew all she wanted about him. All she wanted was for him to leave and let her be.

" I think we know each other well enough. " she snapped and let out an annoyed breath. He didn't take the bait although it did seem to quell him a bit. But he shrugged it off, and to her surprise smiled.

"Not as well as I'd like to know you Chichi. Let's see what I know of you already. You're very pretty, you come from a small town in the mountains of Japan, you lived with your father and" he paused and a slow rather ambiguous smirk took over his lips," and you have very nice breast."

Chichi couldn't believe what he had just said and she could feel her cheeks burning from the blush that had spread like wildfire. What a jerk to stoop so low as to talk about her body like that. He was watching her with a kind of look that she didn't know what to think. Before she could reply his phone began to ring inside his pocket, and he pulled it out. "Hello?"

There was some chatter on the other line, he nodded and glanced at her," Yeah I found her she was in the shower."

Chichi could tell that it was Bulma on the other end, and she could also tell that she was making an insinuating comment about him finding her in the shower.

He leaned over and handed her the phone," Hello Bulma?"

"Chichi I was so worried about you. I tried calling you on the house phone and your cell. What's wrong?" Chichi was in awe of Bulma. How could she tell that something was wrong?

"Nothings wrong B-chan, everything's fine, I was just a little tired so I took a long bath." It was partially true.

"No, something is bothering you. Do I have to fly all the way over there to get it out of you? I'll do it ya know, especially now. Vegeta is getting on my nerves and I just want to leave, just give me an excuse to. "She sounded very angry, and Chichi wondered what Vegeta had done to cause her to be so angry at him.

Chichi finally decided to concede and it was just her luck that the doorbell rang at the same time. When Goku got up and left she watched until he had disappeared before she launched into a brief description of seeing Goku and another woman alone, and then the anxiety of the days events. Bulma seemed to be listening intently and she heard her giggle when she mentioned work.

" Chi let me tell you something. I've known Goku for some time and he isn't the kind of guy to go sneaking around behind someone's back. To think of it I haven't seen him take a girl out on a date before, even to social events, it's always me and Vegeta and Him. You must mean something to him to get him out. So let him explain himself ok? " Bulma paused and Chichi could hear someone in the back ground.

"Go away you asshole, I don't even want to see your damn face. I hope you fall off a bridge or something. Why don't you just leave me alone? " Bulma sounded weird and choked with emotion as she yelled at him. He was yelling back at her and Chichi thought she could hear Bulma crying. A door slammed, and the line was silent for a moment before Bulma came back.

"Chichi are you still there?" She asked now sounding very composed.

"Yeah I'm here, are you alright B-chan?" Goku had returned now and he was in the kitchen looking for some plates.

"Yeah I'm fine, he just gets on my nerve. I'll be back in maybe a week and we can have a girls day out, just you and me and it'll be fun, maybe go to the spa or something relaxing like that. Defiantly shopping." Chichi had to smile. Bulma was covering up her tracks. That had been the first time that Chichi had heard her very angry or sad, and it was refreshing from her always sunny demeanor.

"I'd like that Bulma. I hope you guys patch things up."

Bulma sighed on the other line," I don't think so Chi, It's over between us. Well I'm gonna go now, Call me tomorrow ok? Love ya."

"Ok, bye, love ya too." She hung up and Chichi listened to the dial tone for a second before she flipped it closed. Immediately it seemed Goku appeared across from her. He set down the box of pizza topped supreme with every sort of topping imaginable on one side and then cheese on the other. She took a plate and grabbed a slice. She bit it tentatively and chewed slowly, aware that he was watching her.

"Bulma said that she and Vegeta were over did you know about it?" Chichi asked, noticing that he was already on his third slice.

"She was angry at him when she called me before but, I hadn't realized it was that serious." He placed the crust to his third slice on his plate and leaned back, apparently satisfied. "Chichi lets talk about us now, ok? I know you think that I some way betrayed your trust, but I haven't."

"I don't know what you are talking about Goku. If you want to be with someone its not like I'm stopping you, we're not in a relationship or anything." Chichi was more than a little fed up with the conversation already.

"I don't want to be with another woman Chichi. What you walked in on wasn't my doing. I've known Moji for a while, she was in one of my earlier pictures and she had a crush on me I guess since then. I don't have any feelings for her romantic or otherwise. And for the record I do not go around kissing woman unless I have feelings for them, as with you." He paused and looked at her with a genuine countenance that made her want to believe him.

She didn't know what to say, with what Bulma had told her and what he now said she knew that he was telling the truth. But how could she admit she had been wrong and had gotten angry with him for nothing? He seemed to understand what she was feeling cause he smiled and all seemed to be well. But she bit her lip and decided that he wouldn't be alone in the conversation." I'm sorry Goku that I accused you of, but I saw you and her and then something just went off in my head. I've heard about Tokyo Hollywood and everything that goes on behind the scenes in this city and I just thought that you had used me." She shrugged off the emotions that were bubbling to the surface.

"I understand completely Chichi. As I told Bulma I would never do anything to hurt you." He grinned," She's a great friend, she threatened my life for you." He began to laugh and Chichi joined in the mood rising immensely.

For a moment there was silence, an uncomfortable one, and Chichi searched her mind for something, anything to say to ease it. " I think the movie will be a hit, its got everything you could want, action adventure romance--"

Goku cut her off with a light kiss, his lips were soft yet firm against hers , then he pressed a little harder his tongue rubbing gently at her lips seeking acceptance into her warm mouth.

Chichi pulled away, and for a single minuscule second they stared at each other rich chocolate eyes meeting the deepest of ebony before Goku's lips descended on hers again. This time it was feverish and hungry and he pulled her into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his lips drifted from her perfect mouth to nip gently at her ear. A small moan escaped Chichi as she ran her hands through his hair waiting for his lips to touch hers again, she was rewarded his tongue roughly prying between her lips.

Chichi's head lulled to the side as Goku left a damp trail over the sensitive skin of her neck and followed course lower. In a moment Chichi's mind filled with images and sensations and want...This time it was real, this was Goku kissing her, touching her, wanting her, not some character. Inside her body bubbled with eager anticipation of more of the strange pleasure she had felt earlier when his lips and touched her heated skin.

Goku ran his hands gently over the smooth skin of her stomach and hitched the hem of her shirt in the crook of his thumbs and began his slow ascent. Chichi breath caught as she waited, but it was so distracting his tongue lapping at the indent of her collarbone and his fingers going so slowly...Goku let out a small grunt of satisfaction as he bared her round, plump breast to his appreciative gaze. Sheer embarrassment earlier had prevented him from taking in the true beauty of her form, how young and ripe she was. "Really nice...beautiful." he said with a small smile corrected himself.

A light pink blush started above those same breast and ascended her warm cheeks. A small gasp escaped her as Goku's lips covered the small dark tip of her breast his tongue scrapping roughly against the sensitive bud. His other hand came up to pinch and tease her other nipple into hardness. "Oh.. Goku...", Chichi didn't know where that want was coming from, the moisture that was building in her. Goku turned to her other nipple and continued his slow torture. Restlessly Chichi shifted pulling him closer to her wanting to feel him flush against her , his complete body, his complete naked body, against hers.

As if reading her mind Goku trailed his fingers from the rosy peak across her taunt stomach and still further to the top of her slacks, he hesitated for a moment before slipping his fingers further. Chichi closed her eyes anticipating his long fingers, her breath caught and the her hips lifted of the couch to meet his fingers.

Nothing could stop the onslaught of pleasure that was running through her now, nothing could stop the moan that she knew was on its way out of her mouth, nothing except the ring of her cell phone. Goku paused lifting his lips from her neck and shook his head, "Ignore it Chi."

She nodded and pulled him down for a kiss, but it rang again and again until finally it stopped. A nervous chuckle escaped her and Goku smiled down at her. His mouth was so close to hers when it began ringing again, but this time the shrill cry of the house phone broke the mood, "Dammit." Chichi muttered and picked up the portable.

"Hello?" she said trying to mask her voice with sleep, with any luck she can claim to have been woken and promise to call back when the sun had come up.

"Chi? Did I wake you? Sorry I'm just not feeling good and I need to talk." Who was this other person on the other line, her voice was haggard and frantic and so unlike the cool always collected Bulma she knew.

"Bulma what's wrong?" She through a glance at Goku but he had gotten up already and started clearing away the leftovers.

I'm on my way home now. I'm still on the jet but I should be there soon, I just want to die Chichi..." Bulma hiccuped and Chichi sensed that even now she was still crying.

"It'll be ok Bulma, I'll be here, we can talk about it...whatever it is, I'll be here."

For a moment the line was blank and then " Thank you Chi..." and then she heard the dial tone.

Goku ran a hand through his hair and looked at her intently. Chichi realized her shirt was still hiked up and pulled it down setting her feet firmly on the ground. If Bulma hadn't called she would haven't have stopped. She would have lost her self with Goku on the couch, of all places.

Goku must have been thinking the same thing caused he sighed, maybe it wasn't the right time," Chichi I'm sorry I rushed you...I want to get to know you more, know more about everything that is you...before..."

Chichi just nodded. Then that awful silence snuck on them. Goku came over and gave her a brief small peck on her lips," Good night Chi." he whispered and walked out towards the hall. A moment later she heard the door slam and he was gone.

A/N: Sorry this chap took so long I've been so busy. For all who is also following my Duo x Hilde fic, that chapter should be up either tomorrow or the day after. Thanks


End file.
